GNN Fuerza Denounces Karkland
Tetnochtitlan, Gracana; Wednesday, April 18th, 2068; Amara Chan, Gracana Press. In a shocking turn of events this Monday, the Gracana Department of Homeland Security, acting under the orders of President Fuerza himself, detained all Karkland cargo ships and citizens within Gracana's borders and closed the Panama Canal. An hour later the President's office released an official statement denouncing Karkland, a long time ally of Gracana, for their recent rapid acts of expansion and annexation of local lands. This statement also called Karkland's government "hypocritical" and "blind" for their recent rise in militarization efforts throughout their country. Within the day, Karkland officials were reported to have detained Gracana tourists, business men and women, and immigrants and move them to secure holding facilities. Not long after, President Carwen spoke before his nation, criticizing Gracana for this recent 'acts of aggression' and calling Gracana's leadership hypocritical for it's being "the most militaristic nation in the world" and yet calling Karkland out on their rapid military expansion efforts. "We made a deal with a rebellious neighbor to our south; one that has been a very severe threat to our nation for awhile now. We have also begun negotiations with a northern neighbor which has very obviously ignored our land claims. Negotiations. Deals. Not a single punch, kick, throw, or shot has been used in these situations", Carwen said Monday, saying that Gracana is in fact the aggressor here, not Karkland. Carwen also criticized Gracana for it's detainment of Karkland citizens using the Sabiduria Clause, a clause which was added to Gracana's anti-terrorism bills after President Sabiduria and his Vice President were both shot and killed while participating in a parade in Tianquiztli just last year, all the while avoiding the fact that Karkland, too, had detained Gracana citizens within it's own territories. "As of this moment, Karklandian sailors, tourists, and travelers abroad are now under Gracana's authority. They are trapped, simply because they are citizens of this great land", Carwen said. [ Read Karkland's President Carwen's full speech here. ] By Tuesday morning, Gracana had dispatched naval ships to increase patrols in the Pacific and the Coast Guard was said to almost blanket the seas up and down the western coast of Gracana. Not long after, the Gracana Department of Tourism released and official statement requesting that all citizens abroad avoid and vacate the Asian continent, this soon resulting in the Sabiduria International Airport in the city of Chantli to be over-crowded as a higher than normal frequency of planes and travelers from around the world flew in to Gracana, many of these arriving travelers disgruntled to fine security at airports around the nation had been drastically increased. Last night, President Fuerza stepped infront of a podium on the Capital building's steps where he announced that Gracana would be ending it's alliance with Karkland and where he also condoned Karkland for their "recent pattern of barbaric and hypocritical actions". The President went on to say that Gracana would be pursuing an official embargo against Karkland and that the Panama canal would remain closed until this situation had been cleared up. He also announced that the navy would be patrolling the coasts from the northern border of Karkland all the way to the tip of South America and that these ships were ordered to prevent Karkland naval movements within those waters. [ Read President Fuerza's full speech here. ] Thus far, there has been a mixed reaction to these events within the general public and most within the government seem to be remaining silent on this topic. An employee of the President's office, whose name shall be kept anonymous to ensure their well being, has told the press that President intends to pursue this issue to the full extent. What that means, however, is still yet to be determined, though our source says that the President does not intend for this to end in any sort of military conflict. "He's doing things pretty mild, sanctions, embargo's, the whole nine yards; to send in the military with guns hot would just make things worse right now and I think he realizes that." Category:GNN Category:Gracana Category:World News Center Category:Greater Karkland Republic